


The Time Team group chat

by Lyndsayluhu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Chatting & Messaging, Engagement, Established Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Funny, Garcia is the best, Silly, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: A short AU group chat, with our lovable time team.It is all just texting. It's stupid, and supposed to be silly and I couldn't let it go without posting it. Haha.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Time Team group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, had a stupid (great?) Idea about doing an AU group chat with the gang. It's dumb and silly and stupid. I had to get it out there or else it would drive me insane haha. If you love it, that's great. If not, I do, and isn't that what matters most? 
> 
> But I hope you find it funny.

Friday Feb 21st 4:30pm

Lucy: 

what's for dinner? 

Jiya: 

what are you making? 

Wyatt: 

what time should we be there? Should we bring anything? 

Rufus: 

yeah! I'm starving. This day just keeps dragging. I can't WAIT for dinner tonight! 

Lucy:

I want pizza 

Wyatt: 

ooooooo smoker pizza sounds great!! 

Rufus: 

damn! That last one was amazing. Can we have that? 

Jiya: 

can we can we can weeeeeeee? 

Lucy:

i'll grab everything, let's just hope he sees this soon. I'm really not good at the dough. 

Lucy:

??????????????? Are you gonna answer??????????? 

Jiya:

Flyyyyyyyyn! 

Rufus:

damn it Flynn! You're the only one of us who has a smoker! Answer the damn messages!!! 

Wyatt: 

Jess says she's gonna make the dough. So, should be ready for 7 when we all get there. 

Lucy:

G

Lucy:

A

Lucy:

R

Lucy:

C

Lucy: 

I 

Wyatt: 

Jess says she bringing Fireball tonight 

Lucy:

A 

Lucy: 

DAMNIT WYATT!!!!!! 

Wyatt: 

oops. Sorry. 

Lucy: 

G

Rufus:

Noooooo! 

Lucy: 

A

Lucy: 

R 

Jiya: 

Lucy! Just stop! 

Lucy: 

C

Flynn: 

you people are animals!! Can't a man finish his day in peace? Holy shit! I'm gone for 10 minutes and I come back to a bagillion messages! I have 30 minutes left! And you all just annoyed the shit out of me. 

Jiya: 

you could always mute us

Rufus:

there is such a thing as do not disturb

Wyatt: 

you could put your phone on silent

Flynn: 

Tell Jess thank you for offering to make the dough. Since you all think I can just whip it up in no time flat!! Everyone one else, Shut the hell up and I'll see you at 7. 

Flynn:

Wyatt, don't forget the whiskey! 

Wyatt:

NEVER

Friday Feb 21st 4:50pm

Garcia:

you really had to text each letter of my name? 

Lucy:

you love it, shut up

Garcia: 

why did I ever let you talk me into joining that damn group chat? 

Lucy: 

because you love me, and I asked you to 

Garcia:

you're lucky I do! My boss thought there was an emergency. Picked up my phone and saw the messages coming in. She was not pleased. 

Lucy: 

I'm so sorry. Was she mad? 

Garcia:

no, she asked what time to bring Michelle! And why we didn't invite her! Haha

Lucy:

no way! So Denise and Michelle are coming? 

Garcia: 

no, not tonight. The kids wanted to take a trip this weekend so they are leaving first thing in the morning. So I told her next time. 

Lucy: 

that sucks. I LOVE Denise and Michelle! 

Lucy: 

when will you be home? 

Garcia:

just leaving now. Want me to grab you and we can go to the store together? Or I could just grab everything on my way

Lucy:

yeah, come get me. I'll be on the porch in 15

Garcia: 

see you soon my love 

Lucy:

love you 

Friday Feb 21st 7:05pm

Wyatt: 

open up! Were here! I swear, if you guys are having sex and leaving us out in the cold again I'll kill you! 

Jiya: 

be there in 5, I've got the key. Better hurry it up you two! 

Wyatt: 

you hurry up, my fingers are freezing! 

Lucy: 

be down in a minute!! 

Saturday Feb 21st 2:08am

Jiya:

ok, send me the pic! I NEED to see it again!!!

Lucy: 

you didn't see it enough tonight? Lol

Jiya: 

oh how could I not??? It's only a GIANT rock on your finger! I may have even gone a bit blind from it! Lol. Jk

Lucy: 

I can't believe he asked me! We've talked about it. But honestly, I never thought it would actually happen. 

Jiya: 

seriously? That man worships the ground you walk on! And you've been together for like 3 years! It was about damn time. 

Lucy: 

[photo attachment]

Jiya: 

damn!!!!! Oh. Em. Gee! Ok. Mani's tomorrow! There is no way you are posting that without your nails done. It's just girl code! 

Lucy: 

sounds good. Wyatt and Rufus said they wanted to take him out tomorrow to celebrate so we can go when the boys go. I'll text Jess to invite her. 

Jiya: 

sweet. GIRLS DAY! 

Lucy: 

can't wait! 1? 

Jiya: yeah that works. Let me know if it doesn't work for Jess and we can figure it out

Jiya: 

ok, enough talking. Go celebrate with your man!!!! 

Lucy: 

oh I plan on it. Maybe we'll start practicing for a baby Flynn. 

Jiya: 

ewwww tmi! 

Jiya: 

but OMG! YAY!!!!! 

Jiya: 

wouldn't that be amazing! The 3 of us pregnant at the same time????? Ahhhh!!! Jess due in June me due in August! 

Jiya: 

you better get on it! There's only 4 months that we can all be pregnant together! 

Jiya: 

Lucy? 

Monday March 30th 4:57pm

Lucy: 

umm. I need you to pick something up for me on your way home? 

Garcia: 

sure. 

Lucy:

I need you to go to the drugstore

Garcia: 

are you ok? 

Garcia: 

Are you sick? 

Garcia: 

What's wrong?

Lucy:

yeah, no I'm fine. A little queasy lately. I just need you to pick up a test for me. 

Garcia: 

what kind of test do you get at the drugstore???? 

Lucy: 

seriously Garcia??

Garcia:

WHAT???!!!!! REALLY???? ok, ok. I'm leaving work now. I'll be home in 20! How many? Like 1? or 5? 

Lucy:

2 or 3. Lol. I want to be sure. 

Lucy:

Jiya might just get her wish after all. 

Garcia:

?

Lucy:

she joked that because Jess was due in June and she in August, I didn't have much time to be pregnant with them. Lol. 

Thursday May 14th 7:13pm

Lucy: 

you got your wish Jiya

Wyatt:

?

Rufus: 

what wish? 

Jiya: 

OMG!!!!!!!!! REALLY??? REALLY REALLY??? WHEN??!!!

Wyatt:

what?

Jess:

YAY!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! SO EXCITING! 

Rufus: 

what the hell are you all talking about? 

Wyatt: 

seriously what did we miss? 

Lucy:

November! 

Rufus: what's in November? I'm so confused!

Wyatt: 

?????? What am I missing here? 

Jess:

oh that's great!!!! You can have most of my stuff once I'm done, and I'm sure Jiya's too! Yay!!!! 

Jiya: 

I'm seriously crying over here. Rufus doesn't know what to do! Lmao! 

Rufus: 

can anyone explain to me why my wife is balling her eyes out, yet laughing and dancing around at the same time? 

Garcia: 

because, come November, Jiya and Jess won't be the only mom's here…….

Wyatt: 

HOLY SHIT CONGRATS!!!!!! 

Rufus:

ok, now I'm crying and dancing around with her. Congratulations guys! 

Tuesday October 22nd 5:13pm

Lucy: 

hey, can you grab me some snacks? 

Garcia:

I was just about home. But sure. 

Lucy: 

ok great. Thanks! I need salted caramel ice cream. You know the brand. 3 soft tacos from taco bell with hot sauce. 2 cheeseburgers, you know the place. And I need a venti decaf raspberry white mocha no whip. Thank youuu! 

Garcia:

anything for you and our growing child.

Lucy:

thank you! See you soon. LOVE YOU!!!! 

Garcia:

I love you too! 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the big gaps between everything. I don't write this with double gaps between everything. But the last 2 docs I've posted have been posted like that :( sorry if it looks weird. I will try to fix that for future posts


End file.
